


Handful || Tiny TeruYama drabble

by teruyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Study Date, comfort ship, i love them sm omgomg, this is literally all ik how to write LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teruyama/pseuds/teruyama
Summary: “Gosh you’re a handful-” Tadashi was having a whole giggle fit at this point. The blond pushed himself through the empty space under his arm, gently nuzzling into his side. “Yeah and? I’m your handful.” Yūji lifted their hands, seeing that they were intertwined, and planted a gentle kiss upon the male’s knuckle. The small gesture was enough to make Yamaguchi blush, a soft smile sprawled across his face. “I know.”
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Handful || Tiny TeruYama drabble

**Author's Note:**

> ygs should i just make a book for teruyama only bc... *fboy chin rub* lookit all those ideas

“Hey, Yama!” Terushima called from the doorway of the room, catching the freckled boy off guard. “Ah- you’re here early. I see you figured out that my keys were behind the doorbell.” The two were supposed to have a little study date. No harm in that, right? “Do you have your books ready? This might take awhile so if you wanna take a break, we can,” Tadashi spoke, scooting his chair over slightly to make room for the second seat, as well as the second person. Yamaguchi’s parents were indeed out at the moment, but they gave him permission to have up to _three_ guests. He wasn’t going to invite anyone over until he realized how much work there was. 

Yūji nodded, making a little happy ‘mhm’ sound to indicate that yeah, he was ready to take this load of work head-on. “How many assignments do you have, love?” Teru asked, leaning into his bag to grab whichever books were needed. “Ah.. a lot. I missed a few because of practice, but I’m sure it’ll be fine!” Oh how wrong he was. He wasn’t too bad with math or chemistry, but writing sentences in English was quite difficult. At first, the boys made small talk and completed separate work on their own, Yūji occasionally asking for assistance on an equation or two, or Tadashi needing a reminder as to which element of the periodic table was which. In all honesty this had taken at least two hours before Terushima began to whine a bit. Of course two hours of writing was a strain on the hand, so Yamaguchi obliged by taking a break. This break lasted longer than either of them intended it to last. They ended up squished against each other on the couch, rambling about volleyball nonsense and how practice was going for each respective side. Yamaguchi had gone on about how the practice matches with Nekoma were, making Terushima pout. “I wish I were on Nekoma! Then I could see you more often.. They’re so lucky!” 

“Maybe I could ask the coach-? You guys could pick some stuff up from us too. Then we can talk all day and-” Tadashi cut himself off, seeing how Yūji had begun rocking back and forth. “Your team’s so intense! I was expecting you to be all stone cold and serious like your tall buddy,” Terushima spoke, lively and animated as he imitated Tsukishima’s usual blank expression. The freckled male giggled at the little bit of mockery. “You mean Tsukishima?” 

“Mister ate-a-lemon face! Yeah him!”

“Gosh you’re a handful-” Tadashi was having a whole giggle fit at this point. The blond pushed himself through the empty space under his arm, gently nuzzling into his side. “Yeah and? I’m _your_ handful.” Yūji lifted their hands, seeing that they were intertwined, and planted a gentle kiss upon the male’s knuckle. The small gesture was enough to make Yamaguchi blush, a soft smile sprawled across his face. _“I know.”_

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS KINDA LAZY??? IDK BUT I HOPE Y'ALL LIKED IT IHFUSGFHESIGR <33 !!! I RLLY NEED TO WRITE MORE FOR U ALL


End file.
